


Just For Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob takes Cassie to see the Northern Lights</p><p>written for the drabblechallenge LJ community. squint hard enough and there is a reference to Leverage but not enough to call it a crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Her

He went to Paris to see the city at night like he’d talked about with Mabel. So calling the half-brother he barely knew to see if he had a place where they could watch the Northern Lights was something he could do for Cassie since she didn’t get a chance to see them and their beauty the last time they were in Alaska. Eliot’s cabin was a far cry from the supply shack and the lake it overlooked set the scene perfectly. Watching Cassie he heard her gasp and turned to see the color swirl over the landscape around them.


End file.
